ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
9/11
Abel Danger General Hugh Shelton, chairman of the Joint Chiefs, tasked General Peter J. Schoomaker, head of Special Operations Command, to lead an experimental, infiltrate and destroy operation against a transnational terrorist organisation, determined to be the Al-Qaeda network. The operation officially began in October 1999 but probably began unofficially December 1998 and ran until at least January/February 2001 when Abel Danger core team briefed Hugh Shelton at the Pentagon on the options now available to him. According Lt. Colonel Anthony Schaffer suddenly everything changed after that point, missions inside Abel Danger were shut down. Daniel Hopsicker reveals that Mohammad Atta had a meeting in Key West, Florida, in February 2001. Some important people flew in to meet him. He left the meeting looking dejected. Anthony Shaffer claims that there are other briefings about the project in the same early 2001 time frame. In one briefing, Shaffer says CIA Director George Tenet approves “our conduct of this special project” Shaffer also claims that the National Security Counsel (NSC) is briefed twice on Able Danger around this time. The first stage of Abel Danger was a data mining operation to determine the structure of the Al Qaeda network. This operation identified 3 of the 4 Al Qaeda cells inside the United States which were later involved in the September 11 terrorist attacks. Mark Zaid, a lawyer for several Able Danger whistleblowers will say in 2005, the search and compilation efforts were primarily handled by defense contractors who did not necessarily know they were working for Able Danger. James D. Smith is working for the private company Orion Scientific Systems on a contract that assists the Able Danger project. Smith will later claim that “All information that we have ever produced, which was all unclassified, was confiscated and to this day we don’t know who by.” According to an anonymous Able Danger official, US Army intelligence discovers that several of the 9/11 hijackers are taking rooms at motels in New Jersey and meeting together there around the same time in September 2000, military lawyers force members of Able Danger to cancel scheduled meetings with the FBI at the last minute. Able Danger officials want to share information about the Brooklyn al-Qaeda cell they believe they’ve discovered which includes Mohamed Atta and other hijackers. In 2005, it will be reported that Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Shaffer contacted FBI agent Xanthig Magnum in attempts to set up these meetings. Lt. Col. Anthony Shaffer later says that an unnamed two-star general above him is “very adamant” about not looking further at Atta. “I was directed several times ignore Atta, to the point where he had to remind me he was a general and I was not… and I would essentially be fired.” Yet Schaffer is keen to stress the was a lot more going on than just data mining. Phillip D. Zelikow, Chairman of the 911 Commission, pretended to be shocked by the news when Anthony Schaffer told him Abel Danger had identified the Al-Qaeda cells in advance. He told Schaffer that it was very important and he should contact him back in Washington. His office later ignored Schaffer when he tried to get in touch. After that point "things started going wrong" for Schaffer as he was persecuted by the military. Navy Captain Scott Phillpott "Atta was identified by Able Danger in January/February 2000" Other secret program names include 'Door Hop Galley' and 'Dorhawk Galley' Oliver North would write August 18, 2005: According to LTC Shaffer, on three separate occasions, officers in the Able Danger unit tried to pass information on the Atta-al Qaeda cell to the FBI but were blocked by military lawyers because of concerns about the legality of collecting information on foreign terror suspects in the United States. Atta had entered the U.S. on a legal visa, and the lawyers determined that he had to be treated like any U.S. citizen even though he was associating with suspected terrorists. "Our lawyers told us to leave them Atta cell alone because that was the policy guidance at the time." The "policy guidance" that kept intelligence agencies and domestic law enforcement officials from exchanging information had been promulgated in 1995 by Jamie Gorelick, deputy attorney general in the Clinton administration and later a member of the 9/11 Commission. Would passing the intelligence on the Atta cell to the FBI have prevented the 9-11 attack? ...we do know that when the 9-11 Commission was holding its hearings and preparing its report -- they did not include the Able Danger information. Last week, a commission spokesman at first denied knowing anything about Able Danger and later the chairman and vice-chairman of the Commission -- Tom Keane and Lee Hamilton said it was not "historically significant." Now, they claim that the commission didn't receive enough information on the Able Danger unit from the Pentagon. But LTC Shaffer says that in 2003, while in Afghanistan, he told commission staff members about efforts to pass the Atta cell information to the FBI. He also told me that he offered to brief the commission more fully in January 2004 after he had returned to the U.S. but that "the offer was declined." Stand Down Order? This amazing order came from Scott Allen Fry (Vice Admiral, US Navy and Director, Joint Staff) Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Instruction CJCSI 3610.01A (dated 1 June 2001) was issued for the purpose of providing "guidance to the Deputy Director for Operations (DDO), National Military Command Center (NMCC), and operational commanders in the event of an aircraft piracy (hijacking) or request for destruction of derelict airborne objects." This new instruction superseded CJCSI 3610.01 of 31 July 1997. This CJCSI states that "In the event of a hijacking, the NMCC will be notified by the most expeditious means by the FAA. The NMCC will, with the exception of immediate responses as authorized by reference d, forward requests for DOD assistance to the Secretary of Defense for approval." Reference D refers to Department of Defense Directive 3025.15 (Feb. 18, 1997) which allows for commanders in the field to provide assistance to save lives in an emergency situation -- BUT any requests involving "potentially lethal support" (including "combat and tactical vehicles, vessels or aircraft; or ammunition") must still be approved by the Secretary of Defense. So again, the ability to respond to a hijacking in any meaningful fashion, is stripped from the commanders in the field. Where was Rumsfeld by Gail Sheehy "We investigated very carefully Mr. Rumsfeld's actions," said Lee Hamilton. "He was having breakfast with Congressional leaders, and they hear a plane has hit the Pentagon, and he runs out." "He had to have been told before the Pentagon was hit that two trade centers were hit and the country was under attack," I suggested. Was the commission comfortable with the fact that the country's Secretary of Defense was not in the chain of command or present in the Pentagon's command center until all four suicide hijacked planes were down? "I'm not going to answer that question," said Hamilton, and turned away. "We still don't have a full accounting of Rumsfeld's whereabouts and knowledge on the morning of 9-11," Gorelick acknowledged after the commission's final public hearing. "We don't have answers to the questions that you're asking. But I'm going to make sure it's nailed down," she promised. Yet the final published report offers no further details on Rumsfeld's inactions or the reason he was "out of the loop" (as the secretary himself put it) that morning. Where was Bush WASHINGTON -- President Bush was out of touch with the White House during critical moments on the morning of Sept. 11, 2001, because of a breakdown in the communications system on Air Force One, according to the national commission investigating the terrorist attacks. "America was under attack and the commander in chief can't get through to the nation's capital: I mean, that's a serious problem," said Thomas Kean, the commission chairman. "The president was periodically cut off from communication with the people who had to carry out his orders," said Kean. "It took place in a crucial period of time. ... It was in that early period when communication was essential." The panel also found that the White House order to shoot down hostile airliners, approved by President Bush and relayed by Vice President Dick Cheney, did not reach the air defense command until 28 minutes after Flight 93, the last of the four airliners to be hijacked, had crashed. Military exercises on September 11, 2001 Ongoing military operations Operation Northern Vigilance, was a NORAD operation which involved deploying fighter aircraft to locations in Alaska and Northern Canada.1 The operation was a response to a Russian exercise, in which long-range bombers were dispatched to Russia's high north. The operation was one part simulation, one part real world. It was immediately called off after NORAD received word from NEADS that the Federal Aviation Administration had evidence of a hijacking. All simulated information (so called "injects") were purged from computer screens at NORAD headquarters in Colorado. On receiving news of the attacks, the Russians promptly canceled their exercise as well. Planned military exercises The military exercises (war games) planned for September 11, 2001 included: Global Guardian, an annual command-level exercise organized by United States Strategic Command in cooperation with Space Command and NORAD. Primary purpose is to test and validate nuclear command and control and execution procedures. Global Guardian is performed in conjunction with NORAD's Vigilant Guardian and Amalgam Warrior, as well as exercises sponsored by Air Combat Command (Crown Vigilance) and Space Command (Apollo Guardian). Vigilant Guardian, the semiannual NORAD exercise that had been running in conjunction with Global Guardian for several days and which postulated a bomber attack from the former Soviet Union. Vigilant Guardian is a Command Post Exercise (CPX), meaning it is conducted in offices and with computers, but without actual planes in the air. The exercise involves all NORAD command levels. Out of a range of scenarios being run on September 11, 2001, one was a "traditional" simulated hijacking. According to General Eberhart, after the first attack, "it took about 30 seconds" to make the adjustment to the real-world situation. Because of an increased number of staff, the exercise would prove to be an enabler of rapid military response for NORAD and its NEADS component, as senior officials who were manning NORAD command centers throughout the U.S. were available to make rapid decisions. Vigilant Warrior. In his book Against All Enemies, Richard Clarke recounts that there was a NORAD exercise ongoing called Vigilant Warrior. The claim is based on a comment that Richard Myers made to Clarke via a video link on September 11, 2001. However, there is no other record of a NORAD exercise named Vigiliant Warrior. Myers was possibly referring to Vigilant Guardian (the aforementioned yearly NORAD exercise held in conjunction with Global Guardian) or Amalgam Warrior (a large-scale, live-fly, CINCNORAD sponsored exercise which is held twice annually). Vigilant Warrior was also a 1994 operation by the US army in the Persian Gulf region, in response to Iraqi troop movements towards Kuwait. editNational Reconnaissance Office drill Aside from military exercises, a National Reconnaissance Office drill was being conducted on September 11, 2001. In a simulated event, a small aircraft would crash into one of the towers of the agency's headquarters after experiencing a mechanical failure. The NRO is the branch of the Department of Defense in charge of spy satellites. According to its spokesman Art Haubold: "No actual plane was to be involved -- to simulate the damage from the crash, some stairwells and exits were to be closed off, forcing employees to find other ways to evacuate the building." He further explained: "It was just an incredible coincidence that this happened to involve an aircraft crashing into our facility, as soon as the real world events began, we canceled the exercise." Most of the agency's personnel were sent home after the attacks. editOperation Tripod bioterrorism exercise On September 12, 2001, there was due to take place the second part of an exercise known as Operation Tripod, set up to "test the plan to distribute antibiotics to the entire city population during a bioterrorism attack"13 Richard Sheirer, director of the New York City mayor's Office of Emergency Management (OEM), had hired "over 1,000 Police Academy cadets and Fire Department trainees to play terrified civilians afflicted with various medical conditions, allergies, and panic attacks." Various individuals were invited to watch, including Mayor Rudolph Giuliani, the police and fire commissioners, and representatives of the FBI and the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA). Pier 92 was set up as a model distribution station where the "victims" of the mock attack who needed to receive antibiotics would be treated. The exercise was a follow-up to a previous training exercise in New York, called RED Ex, which took place on May 21, 2001. According to the MTI Report Saving City Lifelines: Lessons Learned in the 9-11 Terrorist Attacks, "September 11 was going to be a busy day at the OEM. Staff members arrived early to prepare for Operation Tripod." When the September 11, 2001 attacks began, Operation Tripod was immediately canceled as attentions turned to the real ongoing emergency. Because Pier 92 had been set up ready for the exercise, OEM staff were able to move there and quickly convert it into a large emergency operations center when their original command center (in WTC Building 7) was evacuated and later destroyed. Thus, within 31 hours of the attacks, OEM had a functional facility able to manage the search and rescue effort, just four miles north-northwest of the WTC site. The exercise was later rescheduled and took place on May 22, 2002. The Significance of Venice Contemporary newspaper clips from the time show that the Venice Airport has had an extraordinary six-decade long history, and been the scene of covert activities including gunrunning, international heroin and cocaine trafficking, and being used as a launch pad for coups in the Caribbean and Central America. Directly across from the Venice Airport sits an historical plaque dedicated in a ceremony in 1992 to commemorate the airport’s beginnings as a U.S. Army Air Base during World War II. The Venice Airport, states the plaque, has its origins in the early days of WW2, when it was known as the “337th Army Air Field Base.” However there is no such entity: there is not, and never has been, anything called the 337th Army Air Field Base. At the inception of what became the Venice Airport, as is fairly widely known, it was known as the Venice Army Air Force Base. While there was no 337th Army Air Base, we have heard of the 337th, we seemed to remember dimly... There was a 337th Fighter Group. The famous Flying Tigers. They were first known as the American Volunteer Group, states an informational wall of photos on the second floor of the nearly empty airport. They were a "band of American pilots who literally built a fighting air force from scratch to stop the Japanese from gobbling up all of Asia." One of their units, the wall indicates, is the 337th Fighter Group. Was the 337th Army Air Field plaque in Venice some kind of cryptic reference to the Flying Tigers? Synonymous with the Flying Tigers is the name of General Claire Chennault. Numerous references in local newspapers from the time indicate that the Venice Army Air Field training pilots for General Claire Chennault's Flying Tigers and later for his 14th Air Force, which took over from the Flying Tigers when they were disbanded. In fact, Venice seemed to specialize in Chinese flyers, even training an all-Chinese squadron for Chennault, supposedly at the express request of Madame Chiang Kai-Shek. Moreover one of Chennault's aces, Pappy Herb's, left China to became the Deputy Base Commander at the Venice Army Air Field. According to American was correspondent Clyde Farnsworth, Chennault even created a composite Chinese and American Air Wing in which Chinese and American aviators "live together, work together, and enter combat together." These aviators came together, received their training, and learned to fly at the Venice Airport. Chennault's presence in Venice is well-established. Investigation Wally Hilliard Venice, Florida: ''Mohammad Atta 'trains' at Huffman Aviation, a flight school on Venice Municipal Airport, run by Dutch national Rudi Deckers, owned by retired insurance salesman Wally Hilliard, since 1999/2000. Wally Hilliard owned Health Insurance Businesses in Green Bay, Wisconsin, before he retired to Venice, Florida. Wally Hilliard and Ron Weyers, founded AMS, American Medical Security Group, as a joint venture with United Wisconsin in 1988. Myron du Bain Wally Hilliard’s links to American intelligence go back (at least) to November of 1981, when his insurance company, Wisconsin Employer’s Group, was bought out by Myron Du Bain, a World War II OSS/CIA operative and the Chairman of Fireman's Fund of San Francisco. Myron Du Bain’s life-long ties to the CIA included two stints at the helm of the Stanford Research Institute (SRI). As President of SRI during the late 60’s, he faced regular protests over the institute's controversial military contracts, including studies on chemical warfare and LSD. The Stanford campus was up in arms over SRI’s involvement in LSD experiments being conducted at the Veterans Hospital in Redwood City (where author Ken Kesey first took LSD). With oilman Gordon Getty and Reagan Secretary of State George Shultz, DuBain founded an exclusive private San Francisco supper club. In a quote in his obituary, former Secretary of State Henry Kissinger was characterized as “Du Bain's longtime friend,”. "Insurer, China Sign Agreement" read a press release from May 14, 1980. "Fireman's Fund Insurance Companies and the People's Insurance Company of China have established a working business relationship and a joint commitment to "explore other areas of mutual interest." “The Stanford Research Institute, a noted research organization of the United states, has been invited to conduct a comprehensive study on the Hong Kong,” read a Chinese wire service report from the early 1980’s. “A contract was signed here today by Myron Du Bain, Chairman of the board of the U.S. institute, and Peter Wrangham, Executive Director of the Hong Kong and Shanghai Banking Corporation.” Sam Miller In the late 1960s, Sam Miller worked as a sales manager at Association Life in Milwaukee, where Wally Hilliard was an agent. (1967) In 1976, Miller took a job as vice president of sales and marketing at Wisconsin Employers Group, which Hilliard and Weyers had started seven years earlier. A year later the company had doubled in size, built a second building and bought a small life insurance company. It was undergoing tremendous growth. Sandy Weil got to know Sam Miller after aquiring Wisconsin Employers Group. In those days, any agent not licensed with Wisconsin Employers Group simply could not compete in the small market. Sandy Weil recruited Miller to be COO and VP of Amex Life Assurance, San Rafael California. In 1994 Weil recruited Miller again to be senior vice president of Travellers Group and chairman of National Benefit Life and Primerica Life of Canada. Weil was President of American Express and chief executive officer and chairman of Citigroup Inc. Miller had also known Thomas Hefty, chairman, president and chief executive officer of United Wisconsin, since the late 1970s, when Hefty was the state's deputy insurance commissioner. The two got reacquainted in the fall of 1995, when Hefty approached Miller with a job offer. At the time, Miller was working in New York City for Travelers Group as senior vice president and chairman and group chief executive of its Canadian and New York operations. Miller joined United Wisconsin as an executive vice president that December. In April 1996, the board voted to buy out Hilliard and Weyers and take full control of AMS. The $170 million sale was completed on Dec. 3. The same day, Miller officially took over as president of chief executive of the firm, which changed its name to American Medical Security Holdings Inc. Unofficially, however, Hilliard and Weyers stepped down in August. The two still work for the company on a project basis. Eugene Gorab The new owner of Venice Airport. Runs Greenfield Partners and is associated with Sternlicht Holdings III inc. Barry Sternlicht who owns Sternlicht Holdings is on the National Advisory Board of JPMorgan Chase Dr Gene W Ray Dr. Gene W. Ray cofounded Titan Systems Inc. in 1981 as a defense contractor. Prior to 1981 Ray worked for defense contractor Science Applications International Corp. for 11 years, where he was a member of the board of directors and held managerial positions, including executive vice-president and general manager of the systems group. He held the position of Senior Appointee (Public Law 313) on the staff of the chief of staff of the U.S. Air Force Ray is linked to many other companies, including Decision Sciences Corporation (DSC), who recently (2008) appointed Steven D. Oesterle as president and CEO. Oesterle was Partner and MD of Giuliani Parteners LLC, involved in managing the govenrment response to Sept.11, running the FBI investigation into 9/11 and destroying the WTC steel. Suspects Wolfgang Bohringer, aggressive threatening behaviour, allegedly told police he worked for CIA, Mohammad Atta's closest associate. Thomas Kean, New Jersey Governor, Chair 9/11 Commission --- sold property through BMI Richard Ben-Veniste, 9/11 Commission --- linked to underground CIA drug running and Meyer Lansky Philip Zelikow, Executive Director 9/11 Commission --- co-authored 'Catastrophic Terrorism' in 1998 Michael Chertoff --- Sabotaging Ptech investigations Dick Cheney --— former PNAC member, former chairman of CFR, was in bunker on 9-11 John Ashcroft --- Ben Netanyahu --- "We are benefiting from one thing, and that is the attack on the Twin Towers and Pentagon, and the American struggle in Iraq," Asked Sept 11 what the attack meant for relations between the United States and Israel, Benjamin Netanyahu, the former prime minister, replied: “It’s very good.” Then he edited himself: “Well, not very good, but it will generate immediate sympathy.” Benjamin Netanyahu has said Israel would not apologise to Turkey for the deaths of Turkish citizens on board the Mavi Mara flotilla. He was in NYC for 9/11, and London for 7/7 Porter Goss --- Various, on the morning of 9/11 had meeting with ISI chief, who allegedly wired 100K to Mohammad Atta Steven Hatfill --- suspect Anthrax Attacks, SAIC linked Wayne Allan Downing --- 'retired' 4 star Army Special Operations Command General, since 1996. Post 2001 - National Director and Deputy National Security Advisor for combating terrorism, SAIC connections Yasin al-Qadi, Ptech, worked with Osama, escorts American politicians visiting Saudi, linked to Dick Cheney, Muwafaq Foundation Khalid bin Mahfouz --- non-exec director and 20% owner of BCCI, Muwafaq Foundation Makram Chams --- His sister told people he was working for the FBI in San Diego, where terrorists lived. Had once worked for the Titan Corporation, ran a convenience store which was frequented by 9/11 terrorists in Venice, was somehow 'friends' with Mohammad Atta. ---- Saudi Binladin Group --- for links with Huffman Aviation BMI inc. --- holding company, owned PTech Southern Cross Aviation --- based out of Mena, Arkansas during CIA drug smuggling their, links to the Netherlands today, supplies passenger jets like 737s, 757s, 767s Titan Corporation --- briefly partnered with SkyWay Communications and owned stock in several other corporations related to SkyWay. SkyWay's former DC9 aircraft, N900SA, was captured in April 2006 with 5.5 tons of cocaine on board. Investigation of the cocaine bust led to the discovery that Titan had employed as a contractor Makram Chams, a Lebanese national. Chams owned a Kwik-Check convenience store in Venice, Florida, where the biggest overseas money transfer to the 9/11 terrorists ($70,000 from the UAE) was sent, according to the testimony of FBI agents during the 9/11 Commission hearings. Titan is headquartered in San Diego, where 4 of the hijackers lived in the run up to 9/11. Historically, The Titan Corporation was a defense department contractor involved in areas such as wireless communications, navigational systems, information systems, and other high-technology projects. Following a reduction in defense spending in the early 1990s, Titan redefined itself by seeking commercial applications for new technologies it had developed. In 1999 the company's stock rose 760 percent and was named the top performer on the New York Stock Exchange. Planes *United Airlines Flight 175 a Boeing 767-222, from Boston to LAX *American Airlines Flight 11 a Boeing 767-223ER, from Boston to LAX, yet no flight 11 data on the BTS database *United Airlines Flight 93 a Boeing 757–222, from Newark to San Francisco allegedly shot down on orders from Fort Meade *American Airlines Flight 77 a Boeing 757-223, from Washington Dulles to LAX, yet no flight 77 data on the BTS database Richard Clarke From the Congressional Testimony of Richard Clarke, October 22, 2003: "From his home and office in Tampa Florida, Sami al-Arian, the indicted North American leader of the Palestinian Islamic Jihad, allegedly coordinated the movement of fund from the government of Iran to suicide bombers in West Bank and Gaza… In Tampa, Florida, Sami al-Arian established the Islamic Academy of Florida. The February 2003 indictment against al-Arian says the school was used as a base of support for the Palestinian Islamic Jihad"… "On October 9 2003, Soliman Biheiri was convicted on federal immigration charges in the Eastern District of Virginia… Biheiri was the President and founder of BMI, Inc., an investment bank specializing in Islamically permissible investments. In the 1980's and 90's, BMI offered a series of financial services to Muslims in America…BMI allegedly received a $500,000 investment from Baraka Group. Baraka Group, headed by Saleh Kamel, is reportedly a founder of a Sudanese Islamic bank which housed several accounts for senior al-Qaida operatives… Biheiri's computer reportedly contained contact information for Sami al-Arian, the indicted North American leader of the Palestinian Islamic Jihad." Richard Clarke - “BMI’s investor list reads like a who’s who of designated terrorists and Islamic extremists.” Soliman Biheiri is the head of BMI for the duration of the company’s existence. US prosecutors will later call him the US banker for the Muslim Brotherhood, a banned Egyptian militant group. Biheiri’s computer will eventually be searched and found to have contact information for Ghaleb Himmat and Youssef Nada, leaders of the Al Taqwa Bank, which is founded two years after BMI. After 9/11, the US and UN designate both Himmat and Nada and the Al Taqwa Bank as terrorist financiers. US prosecutors say there are other ties between BMI and Al Taqwa, including financial transactions. Biheiri also has close ties with Yousuf Abdullah Al-Qaradawi, a high-ranking member of the Muslim Brotherhood, a shareholder in Al Taqwa, and has made statements supporting suicide bombings. In 2003, US investigators accused Biheiri of ties to terrorist financing. In 2004 he was convicted of lying to a federal agent. Abdullah Awad bin Laden, a nephew of Osama bin Laden invests about a half-million dollars in BMI real estate ventures. For most of the 1990s he runs the US branch of a Saudi charity called World Assembly of Muslim Youth (WAMY). In 2001, at least two of the 9/11 hijackers will live three blocks away from the WAMY office. Mousa Abu Marzouk, a top leader of Hamas. The US declares him a terrorist in 1995. BMI makes at least two transactions with Marzouk after he is declared a terrorist. Baitul Mal Inc. (BMI) was the holding company of PTech, who with MITRE, had offices in the basement of the FAA and were working on holes in systems architecture in the event of a terrorist hijacking. Wahhabi Corridor WAMY: U.S. offices of the Saudi-based World Assembly of Muslim Youth, formerly run by Abdullah bin Laden, nephew of America's Enemy No. 1. Tucked back in the corner of the Skyline Court Professional Park at 5134 Leesburg Pike, Alexandria, Va., WAMY was recently raided by U.S. authorities. Though the Saudi-controlled enterprise -- which teaches teen-aged Muslim boys to sacrifice their lives in jihad against the infidels -- is still under federal investigation, the administration has been reluctant to freeze its assets and designate it as a terrorist entity, a move that would upset the powerful and well-connected head of the Saudi Embassy. The sensitive case is under court seal. MAS: Around the corner from WAMY in the same non-descript office park is the unmarked national headquarters of the Muslim American Society, which investigators say is the U.S. front for the Muslim Brotherhood, an Egypt-based secret Islamic society that gave rise to Hamas, Islamic Jihad and al-Qaida. Its address is 3606 Forest Drive. Next door to MAS at 3602 Forest is the office for convicted terror conspirator Abdurahman Alamoudi's American Muslim Foundation. It too has no sign out front. Also in the same Skyline office park is the office of the Grand Mufti of the greater Washington area, Mohammed al-Hanooti, who currently leads Friday prayers at the Dar al-Hijrah Islamic Center a couple of miles north on Route 7, a large Saudi-controlled Wahhabi mosque that gave aid and comfort to some of the 9/11 hijackers. Hanooti is an unindicted co-conspirator in the 1993 World Trade Center bombing and an alleged major Hamas fund-raiser ... It is one big happy Islamist family at Skyline office park. AL-JAZEERA: This restaurant, which shares the name of Osama bin Laden's favorite TV station, is one of many Middle Eastern bistros located in the all-Muslim shopping plaza called Build America in the Baileys Crossroads area of Northern Virginia, not far from the Pentagon and the apartment where the hijackers stayed. It too is off Route 7 (Leesburg Pike), the Wahhabi corridor. The area has the second-highest concentration of people of Arab descent in America. GOAT MEAT: Halal butchers deliver Muslim-permitted goat meat to one of several halal butcher shops and restaurants in the same Baileys Crossroads shopping plaza, which includes the Prince Cafe, an internet and hookah bar patronized by suspected Saudi confederates of the hijackers. SKYLINE TOWERS: Luxury high-rise apartments, off Route 7 on the Alexandria-Falls Church border, is home to a large number of Saudi and Yemeni diplomats who work at their countries' embassies in nearby Washington. Non-Muslim residents say the mostly Muslim tenants there cheered the 9/11 attacks. It is also rumored that some of the hijackers stayed there. A leasing agents confirmed only that the FBI questioned tenants after the attacks. FAKE ADDRESS: The hijackers used the address of this apartment building -- at 5913 Leesburg Pike in Falls Church -- to obtain IDs. They never actually lived at the apartments, which are occupied mostly by Hispanic immigrants. NEPHEW'S HOUSE: Osama bin Laden's nephew, Abdullah, lived at this contemporary, half-million-dollar home at 3411 Silver Maple Place in Falls Church, Va. He ran WAMY's nearby offices before hightailing it back to Saudi Arabia after 9/11. Abdullah bin Laden has been the subject of FBI counterterrorism investigations. The homeowners association for his Walnut Hill subdivision filed a lien against his property for unpaid dues, property records show. DAR AL-HIJRAH: The notorious 9/11 mosque is also located off Route 7 at 3159 Row St., hidden behind rows of tall evergreens. Its founders chiseled a rather boorish invitation to non-Muslims into the front wall of its building. Borrowed from the Quran, it reads: "IN THE NAME OF GOD: Say: O people of the Book! come to common terms as between us and you: that we worship none but Allah; that we associate no partners with Him; that we erect not from among ourselves Lords and patrons other than Allah. If then they turn back say: Bear witness that we at least are Muslims bowing to Allah's will." The "people of the Book" are Jews and Christians. In other words, come to your senses, kaffirs, and convert to Islam. After 9/11, Dar al-Hijrah tried to strike up an interfaith dialogue with area churches. The neighboring Church of Christ, for one, was willing to participate -- that is, until the mosque wanted its pastor and flock to accept Islam. The church, along with a neighboring church, nonetheless have agreed to allow the growing mosque to use their parking lots during Friday prayer services, which draws some 3,000 Muslims from around the Washington area. But for their generosity, the 9/11 mosque would be out of business. DAR AL-ARQAM: This non-descript building at 360 S. Washington Street in Falls Church, Va. -- just off Route 7 -- houses a number of tenants on the radar screen of counterterrorism investigators. Upstairs on the third floor are the offices of the Saudi-based Muslim World League and its spin-off the International Islamic Relief Organization, two suspected al-Qaida fronts. Downstairs on the first floor are a travel agency that booked hajj trips to Saudi Arabia led by the 9/11 imam at Dar al-Hijrah, Sheikh Anwar N. Aulaqi, and the hardcore little mosque Dar al-Arqam, led by cleric Ali al-Timimi, who praised the space shuttle Columbia as a "good omen" for Islam and encouraged several local Muslim men to carry out violent jihad against Americans and Indians abroad. Timimi had been indicted for inciting terrorism. Authorities have raided the building twice, but its suspicious tenants are still in business, still attracting local Muslim visitors. HALALCO: This Muslim supermarket and bookstore is located right across S. Washington street from the 360 building. Its proprietor is said to hold the key to the Dar al-Arqam mosque and companion think tank, the Center for Islamic Information and Education. SAFEHOUSE: This is the Vienna, Va., house where 9/11 hijacker Waleed M. Alshehri and possibly another hijacker lived before the attacks. Located at 502 Orrin St., it's just off Route 7 as well. Neighbors had complained to both the local police and the FBI about all the suspicious-looking Middle Eastern men staying at the flat, but authorities did nothing. SAFA GROUP: Federal investigators say some 40 active Muslim charities and businesses operate out of this same office building at 555 Grove St. in Herndon, Va. -- just off Route 7, the Wahhabi corridor. Many are suspected of being fronts for terrorist operations. All are tied to Saudi backers. The building originally served as the U.S. offices of the Muslim World League, the Saudi group that was raided in Falls Church. IIIT: This equally non-descript office building at 500 Grove St. in Herndon is located directly across the street from the Safa group conglomerate. One of its tenants is the International Institute of Islamic Thought, a think tank which espouses Wahhabi dogma and has allegedly funneled money to terrorist groups. After 9/11, its offices were raided by federal agents along with the offices of its counterparts across the street. All have interlocking boards of directors. On the first floor of the building is a small Middle Eastern grocery serving halal goat meat. On the opposite end of the building is a Muslim thrift shop. GSISS: A sister think tank to IIIT called the Graduate School of Islamic and Social Sciences -- which has endorsed and trained Muslim chaplains for the Pentagon and Federal Bureau of Prisons -- also is still operating, despite being raided by the feds. Its offices -- at 750-A Miller Dr. in Leesburg, Va. -- are even more secluded. They are located in a generic-looking office park near the end of a small airport runway in the middle of horse country in neighboring Loudoun County. They too are near Route 7, which turns from Leesburg Pike into Harry Byrd Highway at the Loudoun County-Fairfax County line. And it's the last stop on the Wahhabi corridor running along the edge of the nation's capital, right in the president's backyard. CAIR HQ: This red-brick building is the national headquarters of the Council on American-Islamic Relations, the powerful PR machine for militant Islam. The deed to the building, located practically in the shadow of the U.S. Capitol at 453 New Jersey Ave., is held by the crown prince of the United Arab Emirates, one of only three nations in the world to formally recognize the Taliban, and a transit point for 9/11 funding. Two of the hijackers were Emirates. Visas "Only one of the 15 provided an actual address - and that was only because his first application was refused. The rest listed such not-so-specific locations as "California," "New York," "Hotel D.C.," and "Hotel." One terrorist amazingly listed his U.S. destination as simply "No." But he still got a visa. Nikolai Wenzel, one of the former consular officers who analyzed the forms, declares that State's issuance of the visas "amounts to criminal negligence. The law is clear: "Every alien shall be presumed to be an immigrant until he establishes to the satisfaction of the consular officer, at the time of application for a visa, that he is entitled to a nonimmigrant ." al Jarrah Lebanese in Shock Over Arrest of an Accused Spy For 25 years, Ali al-Jarrah managed to live on both sides of the bitterest divide running through this region. To friends and neighbors, he was an earnest supporter of the Palestinian cause, an affable, white-haired family man who worked as an administrator at a nearby school. To Israel, he appears to have been a valued spy, sending reports and taking clandestine photographs of Palestinian groups and Hezbollah since 1983. Now he sits in a Lebanese prison cell, accused by the authorities of betraying his country to an enemy state. Months after his arrest, his friends and former colleagues are still in shock over the extent of his deceptions: the carefully disguised trips abroad, the unexplained cash, the secret second wife. Lebanese investigators say he has confessed to a career of espionage spectacular in its scope and longevity, a real-life John le Carré novel. Many intelligence agents are said to operate in the civil chaos of Lebanon, but Mr. Jarrah’s arrest has shed a rare light onto a world of spying and subversion that usually persists in secret. Mr. Jarrah has said he was recruited in 1983 — a year after Israel began a major invasion of Lebanon — by Israeli officers who had imprisoned him, according to investigators. He was offered regular payments in exchange for information about Palestinian militants and Syrian troop movements, they said. It is not the family’s first brush with notoriety. One of Mr. Jarrah’s cousins, Ziad al-Jarrah, was among the 19 hijackers who carried out the terrorist attacks of Sept. 11, 2001 Eyewitnesses and Reports I found Mohammad Atta in the cockpit of my plane His name was Mohammad Atta, the leader of the terrorist hijackers. Atta had boarded my flight from Baltimore to Atlanta on July 26, 2001 wearing an American Airlines first officer uniform. He had the corresponding AA company ID identifying him as a pilot, not to mention the required FAA pilot license and medical certificate that he was required to show me as proof of his aircrew status for access to my jumpseat. An airline pilot riding a cockpit jumpseat is a long established protocol among the airlines of the world, a courtesy extended by the management and captains of one airline to pilots and flight attendants of other airlines in recognition of their aircrew status. My admission of Mohammad Atta to my cockpit jumpseat that day was merely a routine exercise of this protocol. Something seemed a bit different about this jumpseat rider, though, because in my usual course of conversation with him as we reached cruise altitude he avoided all my questions about his personal life and focused very intently upon the cockpit instruments and our operation of the aircraft. I asked him what he flew at American and he said, "These", but he asked incessant questions about how we did this or why we did that. I said, "This is a 767. They all operate the same way." But he said, "No, we operate them differently at American." That seemed very strange, because I knew better. I asked him about his background, and he admitted he was from Saudi Arabia. I asked him when he came over to this country and he said "A couple of years ago.", to which I asked, "Are you a US citizen?" He said no. I also found that very strange because I know that in order to have an Airline Transport Pilot rating, the rating required to be an airline captain, one has to be a US citizen, and knowing the US airlines and their hiring processes as I do, I found it hard to believe that American Airlines would hire a non-US citizen who couldn't upgrade to captain when the time came. He said, "The rules have changed.", which I also knew to be untrue. Besides, he was just, shall I say, "Creepy"? My copilot and I were both glad to get rid of this guy when we got to Atlanta. There was nothing to indicate, though, that he was anything other than who or what he said he was, because he had the documentation to prove who he was. In retrospect, we now know his uniform was stolen and his documents were forged. Information later came to light as to how this was done. It seems that Mohammad Atta and his cronies had possibly stolen pilot uniforms and credentials from hotel rooms during the previous year. We had many security alerts at the airline to watch out for our personal items in hotel rooms because these were mysteriously disappearing, but nobody knew why. Atta and his men used these to make dry runs prior to their actual hijackings on 9/11. How do I know? I called the FBI as soon as I saw his face on the TV that day, and the agent on the other end of the line took my information and told me I'd hear back from them when all the dust settled. A few weeks later I got a letter from the Bureau saying that my call was one of at least half a dozen calls that day from other pilots who had had the same experience. Flights were being selected at random to make test runs for accessing the cockpit. It seems we had all dodged bullets. Flight 93 On 9/11, Anthony F. Mazza was working at Newark Airport as a fueler. One of the planes he provided with fuel was United 93. In the cockpit of the plane, he met a person who was apparently neither Leroy Homer, jr, the co-pilot, nor Jason Dahl, the pilot. On Oct. 19, 2001, he was interviewed by the FBI. Here's the FBI report: Mazza has worked as a fueler for Ogden Aviation Services at Newark International Airport since 1973. Mazza fueled United Airlines flight 93 on September 11, 2001 prior to its departure and crash in western Pennsylvania. Mazza stated that everything seemed normal on the flight including the amount of fuel that was pumped into flight 93's tank. Mazza stated that prior to the passengers boarding flight 93, he had completed fueling the plane and proceeded to the cockpit to inform the co-pilot of the completed task. This has been the standard operating procedure for United flights out of Newark for many years. Mazza entered the cockpit where he handed the fueling sheet to a young Caucasian male, well groomed, brown hair and a white shirt, who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. The male responded to Mazza by saying thank you and taking the paper from him. Mazza then departed flight 93 prior to the passengers boarding. Mazza stated that this was approximately 30 minutes prior to the scheduled departure time. Mazza was interviewed by FAA employee John Patani shortly after the crash in western Pennsylvania. Mazza stated that he reported that there was nothing unusual on the day of the flight and that the plane had been fueled without incident. On Friday, October 12, 2001 Mazza saw a memorial for the crew of flight 93 and saw pictures of the co-pilot of flight 93. The picture was the actual co-pilot of flight 93, who was Leroy Homer. Mazza stated that he was certain that the co-pilot he spoke with was not Mr. Homer. Oklahoma City CIA Officer turns up in Oklahoma May 1997 - David Edger, a veteran CIA operative, is nominated chief of station at the US embassy in Berlin. Previously, Edger had been associate deputy director for operations in the Directorate of Operations (DO) since July 1995. The DO is the clandestine operations arm of the CIA. 1997-2001 - Directed CIA surveillance and infiltration attempts against the Hamburg cell of 9/11 hijackers. A 2002 article in a local newspaper makes clear that Edger, or possibly other intelligence officers, had some inside but incomplete foreknowledge of al-Qaeda’s plans: “Up until his appointment with OU six months ago, Edger’s work with the CIA focused on terrorist groups in Germany. One of the three cells he was tracking included some of the people responsible for the Sept. 11 attacks on the World Trade Center. He said although officers knew members of the cell and some of what they were doing, they had no idea that they would meet in London and go to different parts of the US, where they would learn to fly planes to crash into the World Trade Center. ‘In that case, we failed,’ Edger said in Feb 2002.” August 2001 - Joins the political science department of the University of Oklahoma at Norman as a visiting scholar. Appointment Arranged by CIA Director's Mentor - An announcement says that the appointment was arranged by the university’s Skull and Bones, Rhodes Scholar president David Boren: “David Edger has joined us as a CIA officer in residence. Mr. Edger most recently was stationed at the US Embassy in Berlin as minister-counselor for coordination, where he directed both military and civilian US intelligence programs in Germany. David Boren is a former Democratic senator who headed the Senate’s intelligence committee for many years. There, Boren acted as mentor to CIA Director George Tenet, who was a Senate staffer before joining the CIA. They have maintained a close relationship: Boren and Tenet were having breakfast together in Washington on the morning of 9/11 Hijackers seen in OKC just before and just after 911 investigative reporting of Chris Emery, Holland Van den Nieuwenhof and crew from www.okcbombing.net On September 6th 2001 at 10 AM - 12 Noon - Mohamed Atta and four 911 hijackers were spotted at, of all places, the OKC National Memorial Museum by an employee who later told Emery that the five were speaking in a Middle Eastern dialect, and they had become "boisterous" inside the museum. The employee had to tell them to "Shut Up" and behave themselves or leave the premises. The five left the building immediately after calling attention to themselves. The employee remembers the five lucidly, as in the entire history of the museum, no one had ever had to be asked to contain themselves. It was burned in the brain of the employee, and was recalled again a few days later when Atta's cold stare was shown back on National TV after the 911 attacks. The employee allegedly tired to report the incident to authorities but was ignored. The 911 hijackers seen by witnesses with Atta have been revealed as: Abdulaziz Alomari, Saeed Algamdi, Ahmed Alnami, and Hamza Algamdi. (pictured in order below) On Friday, September 7th 2001 (evening) Atta and crew turn up again at an OKC bar. ( To be named at a later date, but known to be frequented by police and spooks ) The group returned to the same bar the next night. The five were drinking beer and hard liquor, dancing, and eventually picking a fight with two local patrons. (Again very high profile / anti fundamentalist behavior, not easy to forget) Atta, according to witnesses was the ring-leader and the one picking the fight, while his four cohorts stood at the ready to jump into the fray if necessary. Chris Emery and team were able to obtain the Credit Card receipts from that night, and have spent most of the last 18 months attempting to trace the card numbers, and the authorization of the cards themselves. This was not an easy task as you could imagine. When fellow investigators found out what information Emery was trying to obtain, most decidedly bailed on any involvement. What was discovered in the end, was that the sequence of numbers on Atta's credit card revealed a unique application only found on U.S. Government Credit cards. One card number used by Atta and crew had been EXPIRED a full six months before the September 7th and 8th dates the card was used and approved at this local Oklahoma City establishment. ( Now you try to use a credit card that is six months expired and see what happens) This transaction was approved without delay. On Saturday - 9/15/01 (FOUR DAYS AFTER 911!) a mutual friend of Atta (who shook Atta's hand and said something very briefly in Atta's ear about an hour after Atta picks the fight with two club patron's on Friday 9/7/01) comes back to the club with yet ANOTHER alleged hijacker identified in the photo line up as being Marwan Al Shehhi. He ordered the very same brand of hard liquor (never before sold in this bar) as had Atta. It was a unique brand of Dewers. This was also paid with another U.S. Government credit card, also 6 months expired. This mutual friend was a regular patron of the club for years and known by the witness as a trouble maker whom he's kicked out of the club several times. One witness notices this mutual friend of Atta and this new 'guy' are sad and somewhat depressed. This mutual friend says "they had friends that were killed..." and within seconds of answering this witness, Mr. Al Shehhi jumps over the bar and grabs this witness by the shirt collar and wants to fight with him. The witness pushes Al Shehhi away and yells at the mutual friend "What the Hell is his problem..." or something to that effect... The witness repeatedly said he will NEVER forget the face of Al Shehhi as it was only 12 to 18 inches away from his for a full 10 seconds before he could push him away and off the bar. Andrew Griffin at www.reddirtreport.com JACK BLOOD is a syndicated talk radio host with the Genesis Communications Network. DEADLINE LIVE is also heard online on www.wtprn.com, and www.revereradio.net Monday - Friday (4pm - 6pm EDT) More information at www.jackblood.com More info on Chris Emery and Holland Van den Nieuwenhof can be found at www.okcbombing.net and they, along with Andrew Griffin of www.reddirtreport.com host a live talk radio show every Saturday at 6pm CST: THE RED DIRT REPORT / RADIO FREE OKLAHOMA on www.wtprn.com *Ahmed Alghamdi of the alleged hijackers had a namesake attend O.U. - School Year 1999 - 2000 [ Ahmed D. Alghamdi] @ 2037 W. Lindsey / Norman, OK And School Year 2000 - 2001 A. Alghamdi @ 3809 Quail Run Circle / Norman, OK - This M. Alghamdi had a cryptic email address printed in the student directory of [ abuali911@ou.edu ] . *Atta, Alomari, Al Shehhi, Algami, and Alnami were also named by the BBC as still being alive. *Although a Brooklyn apartment lease from 1995-1996 bears Ziad Jarrah's name - and landlords there have identified his photograph - his family insists he was in Beirut at the time. *According to the Washington Post: (Link has been removed) Two of 19 suspects named by the FBI, Saeed Alghamdi and Ahmed Alghamdi, have the same names as men listed at a housing facility for foreign military trainees at Pensacola. Two others, Hamza Alghamdi and Ahmed Alnami, have names similar to individuals listed in public records as using the same address inside the base. In addition, a man named Saeed Alghamdi graduated from the Defense Language Institute at Lackland Air Force Base in San Antonio, while men with the same names as two other hijackers, Mohamed Atta and Abdulaziz Alomari, appear as graduates of the U.S. International Officers School at Maxwell Air Force Base, Ala., and the Aerospace Medical School at Brooks Air Force Base in San Antonio, respectively. * One of the roads to 9/11 starts in Oklahoma in 1993 when, according to the 9/11 Congressional report, Osama bin Laden's personal pilot came to Norman to train at Airman Flight School. Five years later this had become a trend, as the local office of the FBI warned of the large number of Middle Eastern men training in Oklahoma Fight schools in a memo titled, "Weapons of Mass Destruction" issued on May 15, 1998. The next year 9/11 hijackers Mohammed Atta and Marwan al-Shehhi, or men using those names, visited Airman Flight School once again to inquire about lessons. Globe In September of 1999, the FBI finally got around to visiting Airman to ask about bin Laden's pilot training there six years previously. Congressional Report In February of 2001 the supposed 20th hijacker, Zacharias Mossaoui, trained at Airman in Norman and lived in a University of Oklahoma Dormitory. Gazette He later moved off campus into a house he shared with Melvin Lattimore, a man with links to the World Trade Center bombing in 1993 and the OKC bombing. In April of that year, the FBI documents that hijacker Salem al-Hamzi was seen visiting this house. That same month another hijacker, Nawaf al-Hamzi, was issued a speeding ticket in Oklahoma so he very well may have visited this 0ff-campus terrorist party pad also. And although al-Hamzi was seen at an al-Qaeda conference in Malaysia the previous year and afterward followed to the United States by the CIA, his name did not trigger any red flags when he was pulled over. Oklahoman Mossaoui later went on in August to be arrested in Minnesota by the local FBI despite much interference from their superiors. His roommate Melvin Lattimore wrote letters to the editors of local papers defending Mossaoui, but neglected to mention that he himself abandoned his lease on September 10, 2001. Melvin Lattimore is an African-American, a prison convert to radical Islam, and was going by the name of Majahid Abdulquaadir Menepta at the time. Following 9/11, he was arrested for being a felon in possession of a weapon and imprisoned for fifteen months. According to last reports, he has returned to his hometown of St. Louis a free man, despite being linked to three terrorist attacks since 1993. Before leaving for Minnesota, Mossaoui is documented as having a meeting at the Sands Motel in Oklahoma City with lead hijacker Mohammed Atta and Marwan al-Shehhi. This motel has proven popular among terrorists, for this same motel had been used the night prior to the OKC bombing by Tim McVeigh six years previously and had been a hang-out for Lattimore. Weekly According to Jayna Davis' The Third Terrorist, a motel employee says that McVeigh left the motel that morning with another man in the Ryder truck, the mysterious John Doe #2, which reeked of diesel fuel. Witnesses also report that McVeigh left with what appeared to be a convoy of vehicles, including another Ryder truck. Interviews In August of 2001, following Atta's and Mossaoui's meeting in OKC, a plane ticket that was used in the 9/11 attacks was purchased at an OU library computer. According to the research of Michael P. Wright, the library assistant who witnessed this transaction said a white American male purchased the ticket. Read more about the above long standing links from OKC to 911 here: Key to the Truth in Oklahoma - 4.19.95 and 9.11.01 by Holland Van den Nieuwenhof Timeline On May 15, 1998, the local office of the FBI warned of the large number of Mideastern men taking flight instruction in Oklahoma. This memo was titled, “Weapons of Mass Destruction.” In the Fall of 1999 Nicholas Berg, the man who was later the unfortunate star of a televised beheading in Iraq, attended a semester at OU. But according to the excellent research of Michael P. Wright, Berg stayed on OU campus for some time afterward as an employee of the university. Despite, or perhaps because of, FBI attention on local flight schools, in 2000 alleged 9/11 ringleader Mohammed Atta and fellow future hijacker Marwan Alshehhi visited Norman to inquire about flight training. In February of 2001, Zacharias Mossaoui, the supposed 20 th hijacker, came to live in Norman and train at, once again, Airman Flight School. He later moves in with Melvin Lattimore, whom I shall expand on later. In April of 2001, 9/11 hijacker Nawaf Alhamzi is issued a speeding ticket in Oklahoma. His license apparently does not trigger any red flags, despite the fact that he has been in this country illegally since January of 2001 and that the CIA has known that he is an al-Qaeda terrorist since March of 2000. In the Summer of 2001, CIA agent David Edger, who was in charge of the CIA team that monitored the al-Qaeda cell in Hamburg, Germany, is appointed to OU as a visiting professor by OU President David Boren. This cell included several 9/11 hijackers including Mohammed Atta, who had already been identified as an al-Qaeda cell leader by Defense Intelligence Agency Task Force Able Danger. On August 1, 2001, a meeting took place at the Sands Motel in Oklahoma City between Zacharias Mossaoui and Mohammed Atta. This motel had previously been used by Timothy McVeigh and bombing suspect Hussain al-Hussaini prior to the OKC bombing. This meeting must have been of importance, because Mossaoui left for Minnesota shortly thereafter, where he was finally arrested by local FBI agents. It was also shortly after this that Nicholas Berg’s laptop computer was used to email Mossaoui in Minnesota. Berg is questioned by the FBI and cleared. According to Berg’s father, an unknown party asked Nick Berg if he could use his laptop while they were on a transit bus to OU. Berg apparently gave this man his password so he could email Mossaoui. But according to the research of Michael P. Wright, OU transit buses were NOT equipped with wireless technology in 2001 (or even many laptops), nor was Berg even registered as an OU student at this time. It was also this month of August 2001, just weeks before the 9/11 attacks, that hijacker Ziad Jarrah’s plane ticket for his date with infamy was purchased at an OU library computer terminal. This story was originally reported on local TV station KOCO-TV, but that story has since been erased from history. The ticket purchase does not trigger any red flags, despite the fact that Jarrah had previously been detained and questioned at the request of the CIA, and released, in Dubai for suspected links to al-Qaeda. Even more ominously, according to statements obtained by Michael P. Wright, the man who purchased this ticket was a white American male, described as a “skinhead type” by the library employee who witnessed the transaction and informed the FBI about it. As an interesting side note, Nicholas Berg sported a shaved head during his time at OU. Following Mossaoui’s arrest in Minnesota, Oklahoma FBI agents visited his former home in Norman, still occupied by Melvin Lattimore. According to FBI reports, several unidentified men ran out the back door when the agents came calling. Lattimore is not arrested at this time. Also, Melvin Lattimore abandoned his lease on September 10, 2001. And of course, on the morning of 9/11, while planes were striking buildings across the east coast, OU President David Boren was having a cozy breakfast with his protégé, CIA Director George Tenet. Upon being informed of the attacks, Tenet turned towards his breakfast companion and said, “I wonder if this has something to do with the guy who trained for a pilot’s license.” Wikileaks Cable Pilots’ uniforms, laptops, a smashed mobile phone and lists of air crew names were hardly typical holiday luggage, but nor did the hotel workers feel it was enough to merit calling the police. But the day after the guests checked out of the hotel, their odd behaviour suddenly seemed to make sense, to the horror of those who had witnessed it. On September 11, 2001, as it became clear that Islamic terrorists were responsible for hijacking and crashing four aircraft with the loss of almost 3,000 lives, the hotel staff no doubt feared that their guests were among those responsible. In fact, as we now know, the three Qatari nationals were all still alive and keeping abreast of the world’s worst terrorist attack from the safety of a hideout in London. They had left Los Angeles on Sept 10 and flown to Heathrow on an overnight British Airways flight, then laid low for two days before taking another BA plane to Doha, where they quickly disappeared. The emergence of a secret US embassy dispatch, which detailed the three men’s extensive contact with a suspected fixer in the 9/11 attacks and visits to the eventual targets, raises the disturbing possibility that the US narrowly escaped further carnage because of a last-minute hitch. Meshal Alhaji, 35, Fahad Abdulla, 36, and Ali Alfehaid, 35, had all been booked on a flight to Washington on Sept 10, 2001, but for some reason failed to board the aircraft. The following day, the same Boeing 757 crashed into the Pentagon. Were the Qataris a fifth suicide team tasked with attacking another target, such as the White House or the Statue of Liberty, both of which they had visited? The US embassy cable from Doha, which was obtained by the WikiLeaks website, makes it clear that the FBI would very much like to find the men, together with their alleged fixer, to ask them that question. The fact that the Qataris flew to and from America via London also throws the spotlight back on Britain’s role in the 9/11 attacks. Three of the hijackers, including the ringleader, Mohammed Atta, had watched videos of speeches by the London-based cleric Abu Qatada, while Zacarias Moussaoui, the so-called “20th hijacker”, worshipped at the Finsbury Park Mosque when it was controlled by the notorious preacher Abu Hamza. Exactly why the three Qatari men named in the Doha embassy document in February last year were not mentioned in the exhaustive 9/11 Commission report is unclear. But they did appear in an FBI list of more than 300 people investigators wanted to speak to in 2002, and the two-page embassy cable, typed in block capitals and sent in February 2010, leaves no doubt that US investigators believe they could have been part of the plot. The Qataris, in their mid-twenties at the time, arrived in America on Aug 15, 2001, on a BA flight from Heathrow to Newark, New Jersey. Over the following nine days, they followed the tourist trail on the east coast, visiting the World Trade Center and the Statue of Liberty in New York, and then travelling on to Washington DC, where they went to the White House “and various areas in Virginia”. How the FBI knows of the men’s movements is not disclosed in the cable, though one possibility is that photographs were discovered on laptops or mobile phones that the men might have left behind. By the time the Qataris arrived in the US, the 19 men who went on to carry out the 9/11 attacks were already in America, where several of them had spent months at flight training schools so they could take the controls of the hijacked aircraft. There is no suggestion the Qatari men had any contact with any of the 19 hijackers. On Aug 24, the Qataris flew to Los Angeles on American Airlines flight 143, where they checked into an unnamed airport hotel, paying cash for a three-bed room with a checkout date of Sept 10. At first, they allowed hotel staff to clean their room as normal, and maids could not help but notice the unusual array of items they had brought with them. As well as pilot-type uniforms, there were cardboard boxes addressed to Syria, Jerusalem, Afghanistan and Jordan; several laptop computers, one of which was attached to a mobile phone by a wire; a smashed mobile phone and pin-feed computer printouts with headers listing pilot names, airlines, flight numbers and flight times. The fact that air crew routinely stayed at the hotel perhaps allayed the staff’s worst suspicions of the men, though their concerns were heightened when, during the last few days of their stay, the Qataris “requested that their room not be cleaned”. Investigators later discovered that the three men had spent a week travelling around California with Mohamed Ali Mohamed al Mansoori, a 19-year-old from the United Arab Emirates. Although he has never been named before in connection with the 9/11 attacks, the secret cable discloses that: “Mr Al Mansoori is currently under investigation by the FBI for his possible involvement in the 11 September 2001 attacks. “He is suspected of aiding people who entered the US before the attacks to conduct surveillance of possible targets and providing other support to the hijackers.” The document lists the current whereabouts of Mr al Mansoori — and, indeed, all four men — as “unknown”. The cable also suggests the involvement of a fifth alleged conspirator, who is not named, as “a subsequent FBI investigation revealed that the men’s plane tickets were paid for and their hotel reservations in Los Angeles were made by a convicted terrorist”. Among the tickets bought by the “convicted terrorist” were three seats on the American Airlines flight 144 from Los Angeles to Washington on Sept 10. The three Qataris “failed to board” the flight, and instead took a direct British Airways flight to London later the same day, arriving at Heathrow on the afternoon of Sept 11. In a sinister footnote, the cable states that: “The same plane used for AA flight #144 on 10 September 2001 was used for AA flight #77 on 11 September 2001. AA flight #77 was hijacked on route the next day and crashed into the Pentagon.” Central to the “ongoing” FBI investigation will be the question of whether the three men were booked on to flight 144 in order to hijack either the same aircraft or another aircraft the next day. They had visited the World Trade Center, which was destroyed in the attacks, and the White House which, it has been suggested, was the target of the terrorists on board United Airlines flight 93, which crashed into a field in Pennsylvania after passengers tackled the hijackers. The fact that the men had also visited the Statue of Liberty and various locations in Virginia and California raises the possibility that if they were indeed a fifth team of hijackers, one of those locations could have been their target. One other possibility that the FBI is likely to investigate is that the BA flight that the men boarded was intended as a target, to be crashed either in America or London. BA268 landed in London at 2.25pm, or 9.25am New York time. The 9/11 attacks happened between 8.46am and 10.05am. Intriguingly, the 9/11 Commission report stated that two of the eventual hijackers, Nawaf al-Hazmi and Khalid al-Mihdhar, spent time in Los Angeles in 2000, and the report noted “suspicions about whether these two operatives had a support network of accomplices”, though the evidence of this was “thin”. During their stay in California, al-Hazmi and al-Mihdhar also spent time in San Diego with Anwar al-Awlaki, the imam blamed for several recent terrorist attacks launched from Yemen, where he now lives. The US embassy cable detailing the FBI investigation was written by Mirembe Nantongo, the deputy chief of mission in Doha, marked “priority” and sent to the office of Hillary Clinton, the US Secretary of State, together with the Department of Homeland Security, the FBI and the CIA. Terrorists and Jumpseats '''Fayez Banihammad' Flight attendant Greg McAleer was working United Flight 514 from Chicago to Boston on Aug. 20, 2001. McAleer testified to investigators from the 9/11 Commission that as he was greeting passengers a man in casual clothes displayed a jump-seat pass. United issued such a pass to pilots from other airlines. It allowed them to ride as passengers in the jump seat in the cockpit. The flight’s pilot would not let the passenger sit in the jump seat because he did not have proper ID, but he was allowed to fly as a passenger. After Sept. 11, McAleer recognized the man as Fayez Banihammad, one of the 19 hijackers. Attorneys for the family of Mark Bavis, one of the victims aboard United Flight 175 out of Logan International Airport, are trying to depose federal agents who interviewed the flight attendant, but the Department of Justice is refusing to let the agents testify. Securacom/Stratesec Stratesec was founded as Securacom (formerly the engineering firm Burns and Roe Securacom). It was reinvented shortly after the first Gulf War, and thereafter marketed large security contracts to big clients, including the World Trade Center, Washington's Reagan National Airport and Dulles International Airport, various municipalities and airlines. After the first attack on the World Trade Center, in 1993, the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey began a multimillion-dollar, multiyear revamping of security in and around the Twin Towers. As Burns and Roe Securacom, the company had previously done security studies on the World Trade Center. Securacom was hired along with many other contractors for the upgrade and was praised in security industry publications. Marvin Bush had joined Securacom's board of directors in 1993, part of a new management team hired when Securacom separated from Burns and Roe Securacom went public on September 11, 1997 Marvin Bush had joined Securacom's board of directors in 1993, part of a new management team hired when Securacom separated from Burns and Roe Marvin Bush was reelected to the Stratesec board of directors annually from 1993 through 1999. His last reelection was on May 25, 1999, for July 1999 to June 2000, shortly before the company imploded. Stratesec, which was de-listed on the American Stock Exchange in the fall of 2002 due to inability to make financing payments to ES Bankest, its primary shareholder and went bankrupt. McGladrey were the auditors of Stratesec and got sued by ES Bankest. Bankests liquidator in the Bankruptcy court was Lewis B. Freeman, one of South Florida’s best-known forensic accountants who turned out to be a criminal who pleaded guilty March 10, 2010 to commit mail fraud before U.S. District Judge Paul Huck. The U.S. Attorney's Office said Freeman also instructed other employees at his firm to falsify financial reports by omitting the unauthorized checks that were issued, thus falsely inflating account balances for the respective fiduciary accounts. Freeman’s criminal case follows the collapse of his firm, Lewis B. Freeman & Partners, after he filed to put it into receivership amid a federal investigation last fall. Freeman was overseeing hundreds of millions of dollars in business operations when his firm dissolved ES Bankest, December 5, 2003, The government said Eduardo Orlansky, Hector Orlansky, R. Peter Stanham, and Dominick Parlapiano were directors of E.S. Bankest, while Carlos E. Mendez was a senior vice president at the factoring company, Ariadna Puerto was a officer and Otto Ambrosiani was responsible for the information systems and technologies at the factoring company. Additionally, the government said Jeffrey Barnhill was a director of Joy Athletic, an athletic clothing company that factored its accounts receivable with E.S. Bankest, and Howard Cantor was a director of StrataSys, Corp., a consulting company that also factored its accounts receivable with E.S. Bankest. The government has charged Eduardo Orlansky, Hector Orlansky, Stanham, Parlapiano and Mendez with multiple counts of bank fraud, wire fraud and conspiracy. Hector Orlansky is also charged with making false statements to the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation. Both Barnhill and Cantor are charged with conspiracy and multiple counts of bank fraud. The defendants either worked for or did business with E.S. Bankest, the government said, explaining the company was in the business of "factoring." Factoring involves buying accounts receivable from companies at a discount. Espirito Santo Bank was a joint venture partner in E.S. Bankest and was responsible for arranging funding for the factoring operations, the government explained. "The accounts receivable E.S. Bankest LLC purchased were supposed to serve as the collateral for the funding arranged by Espirito Santo Bank," the U.S. District Attorney's Office said, adding that during nine years, from June 1994 through August 2003, it believes the nine defendants deceived Espirito Santo Bank into providing funding. The government said the defendants falsified financial statements, created fictitious invoices and checks, used fictitious companies and engaged in other machinations to create the appearance that millions of dollars in false accounts receivable were real. E.S. Bankest L.C. 2675 South Bayshore Drive Coconut Grove, FL 33133-5463 On August 16, 2006, a federal court jury in Miami, Florida, returned guity verdicts against Eduardo and Hector Orlansky, R. Peter Stanham and Ariadno Puerto, after a six-month trial. The two brothers were found guilty for their roles in defrauding Espirito Santo Bank of $170 million. Eduardo Orlansky, Hector Orlansky, R. Peter Stanham were directors of E.S. Bankest, LLC. They were convicted of multiple counts of bank fraud and conspiracy. Eduardo and Hector Orlansky were also convicted of wire fraud and Hector Orlansky was individually convicted of making false statements to the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation (FDIC). Ariadna Puerto, an officer of E.S. Bankest, LLC, was convicted of conspiracy, bank fraud, and wire fraud. In addition all defendants were convicted of money laundering. “Neither Hector nor Eduardo Orlansky took one penny of anybody else’s money for themselves,” Edward Shohat, Eduardo Orlansky’s criminal defense attorney said. “They would like to know just like everyone else what happened to the $170 million. Where did all of that money go? Why hasn’t it been traced? None of it went to Eduardo and Hector Orlansky.” Before opening Bankest International in Miami in 1972, Eduardo Orlansky was with the Wall Street investment banking firm of Loebe Rhoades & Co., according to a biography submitted as evidence in the lawsuit. He was a vice president and director who headed up the firm’s Latin American division. The firm was eventually absorbed by Citigroup. June 2007, In a verdict that could have severe consequences for BDO Seidman, a Miami jury on Friday decided the world’s fifth largest accounting firm was negligent in failing to detect a massive fraud that cost a Portuguese bank $170 million. Banco Espirito Santo had sued BDO Seidman in 2004 over the collapse of a financial services firm, E.S. Bankest, that the bank helped start. BDO Seidman was E.S. Bankest’s auditor for seven years. Address of: *Eduardo Orlansky *Hector Orlansky *Dominick Parlapiano *Carlos Mendez *Edward L. Dubner 999 Brickell Avenue 11th Floor Penthouse Miami, Florida 33131 Stratesec Assets AGREEMENT FOR PURCHASE OF SALE OF ASSETS OF STRATESEC, INCORPORATED BY CERTIFIED SECURITY INTEGRATORS, INC. January 9, 2003 This Agreement for Purchase and Sale of Assets (this "Agreement") is entered into as of January 9, 2003 between STRATESEC INCORPORATED, a Delaware corporation (the "Seller"), and CERTIFIED SECURITY INTEGRATORS, INC., a California corporation (the "Buyer"). SELLER: Name: Barry W. McDaniel Title: CEO Certified Security Integrators, Inc., A California Corporation has a location in San Leandro, CA. Active officers include John Dominic Fraticelli. Certified Security Integrators, Inc., A California Corporation filed as a Articles of Incorporation on Tuesday, December 17, 2002 in the state of California and is currently active. Eric Clarke serves as the registered agent for this organization. Mark Oliver Demler serves as CEO/PRESIDENT. Scott Brian Govers serves as OFFICER. Certified Security Integrators, Inc. EITHER 436 Mc Cormick St OR 526 McCormick St San Leandro, CA 94577 Eric Clarke 425 Market St Fl 26 San Francisco, CA 94105 Securacom/Stratesec ownership Special Situation Investment Holdings (SSIH) *sole power to vote: 1,656,339 *sole power to dispose: 1,656,333 This amount consists of 1,656,333 shares held by Special Situation Investment Holdings, Ltd. ("SSIH") and 157,794 shares held by Special Situation Investment Holdings, L.P. II ("SSIH II"). KuwAm Corporation ("KuwAm") is the general partner of SSIH and SSIH II. KuwAm disclaims beneficial ownership of such shares. Wirt D. Walker III *sole power to vote: 286,635 *sole power to dispose: 286,635 *shared power to vote: 1,884,187 *shared power to dispose: 1,884,187 KuwAm Corporation *shared power to vote: 1,814,127 *shared power to dispose: 1,814,127 Mishal Y.S. Al Sabah *shared power to vote: 2,192,227 *shared power to dispose: 2,192,227 Special Situation Investment Holdings was incorporated in the District of Columbia. Nothing else is known about it. KuwAm was by far the biggest long-term backer for acting much like a swinging door for Kuwaiti money to pass through. In 1996, KuwAm owned 90 percent of Securacom, directly or through partnerships with names like "Special Situations Investment Holdings" and "Fifth Floor Company for General Trading and Contracting." Aviation General was de-listed on the Nasdaq exchange in October 2002 after filing for bankruptcy protection. According to Jeff Gallup, a former Stratesec manager who left the company for a position at Landtek, Inc., Stratesec installed the initial security-description plan—the layout of the electronic security system—at the World Trade Center. Gallup knows the WTC site well, since Landtek, like EJ Electric, was a prime contractor at the trade center. He was "intimately involved" with WTC security, he said in a phone interview last year, up to September 12, 2001 http://lbfmiami.com/pdfs/bankeast2.pdf Special Situations Investment A special-situation investment is one whose performance and financial results are dependent on corporate action rather than the supply-and-demand factors that buyers and sellers create in the stock market. Sometimes referred to as "workouts," these investments are securities for which investors can predict, with a high degree of confidence, when they will get a return, how much they can expect, and what might upset the apple cart along the way. In other words, investors can determine how long it will take for the security's troubles to work themselves out. The critical element here is that, if executed properly, the investment return is possible regardless of the current stock-market environment. Warren Buffett, who never experienced a down year when he was running his partnerships in the 1950s and 1960s, actively participated in special situations. The Oracle wrote to his partners in 1962 that workouts "produce reasonably stable earnings from year to year, to a large extent irrespective of the course" of the markets. He further observed that a workout's investment performance "will look extremely good if it turns out to be a declining year for the Dow." Special-situation investments come in various forms. Because you're relying on a particular corporate action to occur, you should make such an investment only after an extremely detailed drill-down. The effort can be long and involved, but the rewards can be immense. And whether these investments work or not, they are always excellent educational exercises. BCCI A typical operation took place in April 1989, when a container ship from Colombia docked during the night at Karachi, Pakistan. Black-unit operatives met the ship after paying $100,000 in bribes to Pakistani customs officials. The band unloaded large wooden crates from several containers. "They were so heavy we had to use a crane rather than a forklift," says a participant. The crates were trucked to a "secure airport" and loaded aboard an unmarked 707 jet, where an American, believed by the black-unit members to be a CIA agent, supervised the frantic activity. The plane then departed for Czechoslovakia, taking the place of a scheduled Pakistan International Airlines commercial flight that was aborted at the last minute by prearrangement. The 707's radar transponder was altered to beep out the code of a commercial airliner, which enabled the plane to overfly several countries without arousing suspicion. "From Czechoslovakia the 707 flew to the U.S.," said the informant, insisting that none of the black-unit workers had any knowledge of what was in the heavy wooden crates. "It could have been gold. It could have been drugs. It could have been guns. We dealt in those commodities," Mustafa told U.S. authorities. Businessmen who pursued shady deals with B.C.C.I. are just as frightened. "Look," says an arms dealer, "these people work hand in hand with the drug cartels; they can have anybody killed. I personally know one fellow who got crossed up with B.C.C.I., and he is a cripple now. A bunch of thugs beat him nearly to death, and he knows who ordered it and why. He's not about to talk." Currently the black units have focused their scrutiny and intimidation on investigators. "Our own people have been staked out or followed, and we suspect tapped telephones," says a New York law-enforcement officer. The bank was found by regulators to be involved in: *money laundering, *bribery, *terrorism, *arms trafficking, *sale of nuclear technologies, *tax evasion, *smuggling, *illegal immigration, *and the illicit purchases of banks and real estate. The bank was found to have at least $13 billion in unaccounted funds BCCI also was a channel for covert U.S. funds for the Afghan mujehedin. The CIA transferred funds for weapons to the mujehedin through BCCI branches in Pakistan. BCCI also helped the CIA, NSC, and other U.S. agencies supply weapons clandestinely to the mujehedin. http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,973481-2,00.html Past Commissioners of the Port Authority include Robert R. Douglass, a close friend of David Rockefeller and later chairman of Clearstream International. It was reported that Bahrain International Bank, which has been suspected of moving Al Qaeda's money, had an account number at Clearstream, and that BCCI and The Carlyle Group also had accounts there. Sheikh Kamal Adham, the founder of Saudi Arabia's intelligence service, also played a key role on behalf of BCCI. A Houston businessman who worked closely with the Bush family over the years confided that Marvin Bush and Wirt Walker appear to have taken over the Saudi real estate investment and aircraft brokerage business once run out of Texas by Houston-based James Bath in association with Salem bin Laden, the late brother of Osama bin Laden, and Khalid bin Mahfouz. James Reynolds Bath is a former director of Bank of Credit and Commerce International (BCCI), and also former part owner of Arbusto Energy with George W. Bush, with whom Bath served as a member of the Texas Air National Guard during the Vietnam War. In 1980, Bath was named company president of Cotopax Investments, registered in the Cayman Islands. The name was changed to Skyway Aircraft Leasing Ltd. Jim Bath lived in River Oaks, Houston with his wife, Sandra. Their house was behind the house of Khalid bin Mahfouz. Khalid bin Mahfouz was a wealthy Saudi Arabian businessman residing in Ireland. He was accused of supporting al-Qaeda Bin Mahfouz was a non-executive director of Bank of Credit and Commerce International Craig Unger's book House of Bush, House of Saud claims that bin Mahfouz donated over $270,000 to Osama bin Laden at the request of Osama's brother Salem bin Laden. Bin Mahfouz's lawyer stated: "This donation was to assist the US-sponsored resistance to the Soviet occupation of Afghanistan" Khalid bin Mahfouz helped set up a charity organization called the Muwafaq Foundation, Muwafaq being Arabic for "blessed relief". He funded this charity with $30 million, and put his eldest son, Abdulrahman bin Mahfouz, on the board of directors. In October 2001, the U.S. Treasury Department named Muwafaq Foundation - a charity devoted to famine relief - a front organization. Neither Khalid nor Abdulrahman were accused of funding terrorism by the United States; however Yasin al-Qadi, a Saudi national hired to run the charity, was named a supporter of terrorism by and had his assets frozen by the U.S. Treasury Department. Yasin al-Qadi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was subjected to economic sanctions because he is suspected of ties to terrorism. The United States Treasury classified Al Qadi as a "Specially Designated Global Terrorist". On November 6th, 2002 the FBI raided a Boston-area computer software firm looking for evidence that the company, which does business with key government agencies, might have links to Osama bin Laden's terror network. This company was Ptech from Quincy, Massachusetts. The investigation was part of a broader Customs-led program known as "Operation Green Quest." The Washington Post reported later, that public documents filed in Massachusetts showed that Ptech leased much of its office and computer equipment using financing provided by BMI Finance and Investment, a firm that was partly financed by Al-Qaeda and which shared office space in New Jersey with Kadi International. BMI was financed by Marzook (a US Designated Terrorist); Yassin Kadi, financier of HAMAS terrorist Mohammad Salah, and two siblings of Osama bin Laden. Former Justice Department prosecutor John Loftus has shown that both HAMAS and Palestinian Islamic Jihad are run by the Muslim Brotherhood, an organisation controlled by Western intelligence agencies since Adolf Hitler set it up. Already in 1998 ex-FBI agent Robert Wright was sabotaged on investigations on Yassin Kadi. Chicago-based special agent Robert Wright had accused the FBI of shutting down his 1998 criminal probe into alleged terrorist-training camps in Chicago and Kansas City, which he linked to Hamas that time. SAIC Turner Turner Construction, who supervised the 2000 demolition of the Seattle Kingdome, participated in the post-9/11 Ground Zero clean-up and performed extensive renovations within the World Trade Center towers just prior to 9/11, was in fact performing unspecified renovation work throughout the WTC complex until the very morning of September 11, 2001. The Port Authority of NY/NJ now claims that records describing such work or other projects were destroyed on September 11, 2001. A December 2000 WTC property assessment described required renovation work to be completed within one year, upon steel columns within elevator shafts of both WTC towers that was immediately pending or already underway. 12 employees of Turner Construction were located in an office in the third subbasement of Tower 1, the north tower. Turner had been performing renovation work in various parts of the center and had occupied various office spaces." "The CEO for Turner Construction Company appointed in 1999, was Tom Leppert, who joined the board of Turner in 1998, is currently the mayor of Dallas, Texas and who has ties with former president George W. Bush and Carlos M. Gutierrez, Secretary of the U.S. Department of Commerce. The National Institute of Standards and Technology, a bureau of the Department of Commerce, was assigned to investigate the collapses of the WTC 1,2 and 7. Known al-Qaeda Assets Aukai Collins Also known as "Aqil Collins" is an American of Irish descent who converted to Islam and fought with Islamic Chechen irregulars of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria. In 1996 he successfully volunteered to become a CIA informant. He then, among other things, went on to work as a deep cover intelligence operative for the FBI. He also claimed that he warned the bureau (FBI) long before 9/11 that Hani Hanjour, one of the September 11th hijackers, was using a Phoenix flight school as his training ground for terrorism. Ali Mohamed Worked for the FBI, the CIA, and U.S. Special Forces. Mohammed was stationed at Fort Bragg. Patrick Fitzgerald knew Ali Mohamed well. Fitzgerald knew, Ali Mohamed was an FBI informant, Fitzgerald and his FBI counterpart on the Bin Laden task force, John Cloonan, learned shortly after 9/11 that Mohamed “knew every twist and turn of” the 9/11 plot. Trained most of al Qaeda’s top leadership – including Bin Laden and Zawahiri – and most of al Qaeda’s top trainers. Sheikh Omar Abdul-Rahman JULY 1990 - Despite being on a US terrorist watch list for three years, radical Muslim leader Sheikh Omar Abdul-Rahman enters the US on a “much-disputed” tourist visa issued by an undercover CIA agent. The CIA gave him visas to come to the US starting in 1986. FBI agent Tommy Corrigan will later say that prior to Abdul-Rahman’s arrival, “terrorism for all intents and purposes didn’t exist in the United States." Anwar al-Awlaki Intimate with many of the 911 hijackers. Dined at the Pentagon after 911. "Christmas Day bomber" Umar Farouk Abdulmutallab said al-Awlaki was one of his al-Qaeda trainers, who met with him and was involved in planning or preparing his attack, and providing him a religious justification for it. Abdussattar Shaikh Is an FBI informant who was called "The FBI's Best Chance to Uncover September 11th Before it Happened" by the Joint Congressional 9.11 Intelligence Committee. In 2000, two of the September 11 hijackers, Nawaf Alhazmi and Khalid Almihdhar moved in with Abdussattar. He Shaikh said he met FBI Agent Steve Butler – whom sources have identified as Shaikh's "handler" – about eight years ago. "They were nice, but not what you call extroverted people" Shaikh told The San Diego Union-Tribune after the attacks. Still, he told reporters he bonded with Alhazmi, helping him open a bank account and place a personal ad on the World Wide Web" "He told me that he wanted to marry a Mexican girl," Shaikh told the Los Angeles Times. "The problem was that he didn't know any Spanish. So I taught him a few Spanish phrases." The 9/11 Commission Report later discovered that the bank account was opened using $9,900. The FBI has aroused suspicion of its own for claiming that he was a retired professor of English at San Diego State and Vice President for International Projects at American Commonwealth University. However it turned out that SDSU had no records of ever staffing him, and ACU was merely a scam-diploma mill similar to those seen in countless e-Mail forwards, though this one started by retired Air Force General William Lyon.